Confinement
by grail101
Summary: Jack's a prisoner - on every level. Haven't written for a long time, lets see if a blast from the past can create some future interest.


_Smuggler - a short lived tv series from 1981, starring Oliver Tobias. Written for a young adult audience, many of the themes ventured into dark territory which wait to be explored. _

SMUGGLER

Man of Straw - episode

Confinement

"Smarten up Vincent, you've got a visitor"

The darkness of his cell confused his eyes; surely the boy would not have been allowed to return after his previous aborted rescue attempt.

"Sarah?" He pulled himself up to sitting, leaning closer into the silhouette before him. "Sarah is that you?"

She stepped closer, attempting to ignore the conditions, which surrounded them. Water ran down stonewalls, discarded food and rotting straw was littered about the floor. The smell settled into the pit of her stomach, she wanted to vomit, cry and scream. She held her breath for fear that all three would occur at once.

Swinging his legs from the bench he approached closer, the light from the entrance revealed her face tear stained.

He looked beyond her to the guard "Some privacy", he commanded.

"Now look Vincent, you're a prisoner here, there'll be no special privileges given to a murderer". At this she reacted, a small inward breath, before turning to face the guard. Standing her ground, she echoed Jack's authoritative manner.

"I am here under permission of Captain Armstrong, he assured me that I would be given time to talk to the prisoner in private. If you are unwilling to follow that direction then I demand to be taken directly to the Captain to inform him of your impertinence"

The guard looked between the both, a slight rise of his shoulders demonstrated a level of indifference. "Do as you will my lady, he hangs soon". The guard turned to leave, placing a lamp at the door "You might as well be able to see the blaggards face" he mumbled as the door slammed shut. The twist of the key in the lock caused a tremble of panic to flitter through her body.

Then silence, he lowered his eyes from hers, turning away. "Why are you here Sarah?"

"To see you, I had to…wanted to see if you were alright"

"Now you have seen me, you should go – I'll call the guard"

"No please", her hand had outstretched to touch his arm "please I don't want to leave yet".

"This is not the place for you" he snapped, his face remained turned from her. She stepped closer, moving to stand in front of him. "This is not the place for you either" she responded, pausing briefly to move her hand to his chest "I don't believe that you killed that man"

"What makes you think I didn't, or wouldn't"

"Jack please, I've seen you angry, its frightening", she managed a small smile "but you are no murderer"

"You think you know me Sarah, but you know nothing" his voice lowered, without thought he raised his hands to hold her arms, his intent to push her away, yet he found himself drawing her to him. Willingly she responded to his gentle pull, two steps closer, her chest now pressed against his.

"I wont let them harm you," she promised, looking up into his face. Feeling the warmth of him encouraged her; she gently moved his hair brushing it to behind his ear, trailing her hand against his cheek. She should be scared, Jack Vincent notorious smuggler, charged with murder – confined alone with him within a solid cell. He was right of cause; this was no place for a lady. A lady should run screaming from the stench of this world, a lady would turn her back on such a notorious man, a lady would not risk her reputation to be associated with a common smuggler – her hand moved further down his cheek to lightly brush his lips – a lady would not know how to live, and would die with regrets, something she had no intention of doing.

Reality slapped her as he gripped her wrist pulling her hand from his face.

"You may not have a choice, now please Sarah I want you to go. You shouldn't have to see places like this". She could almost hear shame in his words, could he wish to protect her, such a thought only increased her desire to see him free.

He bent low, his eyes now equal to hers, his darkened gaze entering slowly into her soul. He moved his mouth to her neck, his breath upon her skin threatening to melt any defense she may have held against him "please", he whispered, kissing her lightly. Her breath became shorter in response to his gentle travels across her skin. Her face lifted, unconsciously providing permission for him to explore her further. The grip upon her wrists loosened, freeing their hands to briefly wrap about each other, a desperate attempt to hold a moment.

"Vincent! Times up"

Leaning against her forehead, he paused before speaking to her.

"Sarah, I will see you again but…. not here"

"I'll clean the house for your return then"; his resigned sigh in response signaled a small victory to her in their ongoing argument over the condition of his home, his silence, unstated permission for her to step further into his emotional sanctuary.

"C'mon Miss time to go" the guard went to reach for her arm to guide her out, the dark look flashed by Jack warned him against the action. Sarah stepped away, not turning back for fear of breaking down she walked past the guard.

Jack stood by the door until he could no longer hear her footsteps.


End file.
